


Not a Clue

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [24]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sometimes you can’t see the forest…





	Not a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hidden

Indy knew that anything worth finding was normally hidden well. That’s why he’d learned so many forgotten languages and writings. He couldn’t stand to leave anything unknown. 

He’d gotten the trait from his father. His father searched his whole life for the Holy Grail and they’d found it. He had seen it with his own two eyes, held it in his hands. 

He’d brought many unbelievable things out of hiding and into the light. He prided himself on these things. 

So how the hell did he have a son that he’d never had a clue about? 

Damn Marion Ravenwood anyway!


End file.
